


The End of the World Again

by caitirin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: Aziraphale is annoyed by American Politicians, Crowley comes to the rescue.





	The End of the World Again

**Author's Note:**

> Many Many Many thanks to the irreplacable Eedatt who beta'd for me :) ((And she did SUCH an awesome job!!)) GASP! I actually got someone to beta read for me *sheepish* I intend to do so from now on as it is a prudent and responsible thing to do.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed; you'll have to come back again tomorrow." Aziraphale didn't look up from where he was bent over a large notebook in which he was making some calculations that only a few people on earth could possibly understand.   
  
"I know, that's why I let myself in." Crowley leaned over arching an eyebrow at the celestial mathematics. "Brushing up for a qualifying exam are we?"   
Aziraphale looked up. "Oh, it's you, hello, Crowley." Aziraphale bent back over his notes, writing furiously.   
  
"Oh, hello? That's all I get? Look, what are you doing?" Crowley took the notebook from Aziraphale and peered at it closely.   
  
Aziraphale reached for it back. "Someone seems to think that it's the end of the world again."   
  
"Again?" Crowley said in amazement. "I thought both sides had agreed to hold off a while on that."   
  
"So did I, but I got a message this morning saying that the President of the United States is rapidly steering the entire world into the biggest mess we've ever seen, and if we don't do something about him it's going to muck up the whole thing. Can you believe that he actually seems to think that the Almighty talks to him?" Aziraphale fluffed indignantly. "As though he's going to take the time to talk to every pithy world leader, I can't even get an appointment in less than seven years."   
  
Crowley smiled. "Got you that annoyed has he?"   
  
Aziraphale wrinkled his nose in a very human display of irritation. "It's just that he's getting entire factions all stirred up and none of them are very nice. It's like the Satanists, you know. Really unpleasant business."   
  
Crowley did know. "Sounds like you need to have some lunch."   
  
"I hardly see what food has to do with anything," Aziraphale protested as Crowley started to pull him around the corner of his counter.   
  
"Do what I do when things get mucky, I procrastinate."   
  
Aziraphale extricated his arm. "Crowley, if I did what you do, I wouldn't be much of an angel, now would I? I can't procrastinate, that's a deadly sin."   
  
"Procrastination?! Getting a little severe in your interpretations aren't you?" Crowley raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.   
  
"It comes under sloth. I really do have work to do." Aziraphale reached for the notebook. "Something's got to be done about this, it really can't wait, he's going to be speaking somewhere, and you can't do anything because it has to be an act of goodness which you're not allowed to do..."   
  
Crowley pressed a finger over Aziraphale's lips. "Just a moment." He shut his eyes and vanished.   
  
Aziraphale looked around his shop and eyed his notepad. He was just about to reach for it when Crowley reappeared.   
  
"You have time for lunch," Crowley said with a serpentine smile.   
  
Aziraphale hesitated. "What did you do, Crowley? It better not have been something drastic..."   
  
"His flight has been unavoidably delayed. He'll have to be trapped in a holding pattern for about three hours. Some kind of mechanical problem. You can't be too careful with a president, now can you? Now. About that lunch?"   
  
"Are you certain that you're an agent of evil?" Aziraphale said with a grudging smile.   
  
"Quite positive, my dear angel. Now, let's be off before we miss the reservations I just made."


End file.
